Letting Him In
by LightHearted21
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone is looking for a sense of normal even though not all the danger is gone. Hermione may find her normal, in the most unlikely place- Fred Weasley's arms. She just has to let him in. (Fred's alive!)
1. Singing, Pancakes, and Quidditch Jerseys

**Here's Chapter 1 of my first FanFiction, Letting Him In. It's been revised at this point, so there's some different dialogue. Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own not a thing…**

 **Ch. 1: Singing, Pancakes and Quidditch Jerseys**

" _SHE'S A WILD ONE…!"_

Fred smiled and shook his head. She thought he was at the shop. _'She would never sing like that if she knew I was here. She doesn't sound half bad…honestly, she's pretty good. A muggle song I guess since her radio is in the kitchen.'_

Hermione was a muggle born witch, and she had some very strong attachments to muggle things, especially radios and TVs. Since the final battle, she had been struggling to find a sense of peace. Her time with Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor had done a number on her. Fred stepped out of the loo, toweling off his hair, still listening to the witch in his kitchen.

"… _A WOMAN-CHILD, IN A STATE OF GRACE. WHEN SHE WAS 3 YEARS OLD ON HER DADDY'S KNEE, HE SAID YOU CAN BE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO BE…"_

Yanking on his clothes that he planned to wear under his Wizard Wheeze's Robe later, he peeked into the hallway and noticed she was pouring pancake batter on the griddle. _'She makes great pancakes'_ , he thought while taking in the view. She looked fresh out of bed. She was wearing shorts, and her hair was up in a messy bun and… _'she's wearing my old Quidditch jersey'_. Fred thought his heart might stop. He thought he'd thrown it out by accident while Spring Cleaning a few weeks ago. He'd looked everywhere for it. It didn't fit him well anymore, but it was sentimental. _'So that's where it went! Why did she take it though? She doesn't even like Quidditch. Maybe she just likes you? No. She's your roommate, and that's temporary, at best. She's been looking for her own place since she got here, she's not staying…oh, damn it all to hell…'_

"Ahem." He hated to disrupt her, but his curiosity got the better of him. He was a Weasley, you know.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't know you were here!" Her spatula clattered on the counter and she spun around to face him. "Why aren't you at the shop?"

"George opened this morning. Day after the kids go back to Hogwarts is always slow. I'm going to go in after lunch." He said, picking up a banana.

"Hey, I'll make you some pancakes! I can make more batter." She'd already started more batter by the time she finished her sentence. ' _Might as well indulge'_ , Fred thought wickedly.

"That'd be great Hermione, thank you. I do have a question, though…"

She smiled sweetly, "Ask away."

He dropped his eyes, not sure how to proceed. "Where did you get my jersey from?", he blurted.

Her eyes widened and she spoke, "I…I found it in your throw away pile. I didn't think you wanted it, but I also couldn't imagine you throwing it away, so I removed it from the pile. I meant to ask you about it but it made its way to my room and…I just decided to sleep in it. It's…it's comfortable. You can have it back!"

Fred closed the gap between them a bit. "I didn't mean to upset you, you can keep it 'Mione. I didn't mean to throw it away, but it looks better on you anyway." She relaxed, nodded, and set the pancakes on the island.

This was becoming a habit, them getting flustered when near each other. Fred wouldn't admit it to anyone but George, but he has fancied Hermione since her 4th year. The Yule Ball is what sealed it for him. He truly saw how beautiful she was, and he was ashamed in a way that it had taken her getting dressed up for him to notice. She was beautiful standing in front of him now in her sleep clothes and eating breakfast with him. He bid her goodbye after they'd eaten and walked down to Diagon Alley to go grab a few essentials. He got lost in thought almost immediately during his trip.

George spent a lot of time at Angelina's flat, so he and Hermione were alone together often. The twins had extended the offer of their extra room in the flat above the shop while she apartment hunted. The Burrow was cramped and he knew his mother could be overbearing. With Ginny and Harry's wedding now 4 months away, Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with. Hermione was the maid of honor and Fred could see that making living quarters much more hectic when the mother of the bride could ask you questions at any given time. She practically jumped at the opportunity to get out of the Burrow that day in the shop.

The only reason she was even still at the Burrow was the mishap involving her flat. ' _Only Hermione would find a flat rented out by a secret DeathEater.'_ Fred chuckled now, but a few weeks ago it was no laughing matter. Much to George's mischievous delight, Fred had taken the day off to help her move from the Burrow. When they were moving her couch in, a commotion down the hall startled them. Harry, new to the Auror Department, was dragging her landlord out with magical binding. Her landlord, Mr. LeNeave stared at her down the hallway and gave her the most sinister look. It took her a moment to process that Harry was hunting remaining Deatheaters and that the only reason she would see him arrest someone would be for that reason. She had been in extreme danger and she hadn't known. She physically recoiled at his stare, and backed right into Fred, who didn't say a word, but just put his arms around her. _'She had needed it.'_ He thought. All she wanted to do was have a normal life, but after this war and everyone's scars, that was harder than anyone imagined.


	2. Remembering All the Important Things

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Y'all are great! Enjoy**

 **I own nothing at all…**

 **Ch. 2: Remembering All the Important Things**

Fred was still remembering all that happened afterwards, only breaking this train of thought at The Potion's Place. They were running a bit low on supplies for the day dream charms. As he was leaving, a newspaper box caught his eye. Mr. LeNeave's photo was front page on the Prophet today. The trial was soon apparently. The Auror Department closed off the property Anton LeNeave had owned, thus making Hermione almost homeless. If she hadn't still been able to go back to the Burrow, he supposed she would have been. After taking Mr. LeNeave to the ministry that day, Harry came the twins' flat, where Hermione had been all day after the incident. At first, he looked like he might berate her, for trusting someone so soon, but his face softened and he hugged her instead. Hermione cried quietly into his shoulder.

"I don't know why we thought this would be easy. We've been in so much danger already, why can't it just be over.", she wailed suddenly.

"I know, Hermione." Harry said while stroking her hair. "I expected it to go back to normal too, but honestly, my life has never been normal. Celebrity and normality don't go together, I suppose. You can let your guard down, I promise. I did and now I'm getting married. I needed to, just like you. We just have to be careful. You didn't do anything wrong today." He took her face in his hands to look at her. "You have us, I have you all. We aren't alone. I know you aren't happy about Ron being with…"

"No, that's not why I'm upset. I have no problem with Lavender, in fact she is a decent and kind girl now. I just feel like we aren't a trio anymore and I think I broke that at the battle. I made us uncomfortable with each other, and it meant absolutely nothing to me and I don't believe it did to him either. I'm afraid I helped ruin us for no reason. We were all together and we aren't now. And now that semblance of normal is gone too and there's so much wrong I just can't handle it anymore." She finally breathed, now having returned mostly to herself. ' _Damn, Harry was good at that.'_ After they sat together a bit just talking, they were both okay. Harry decided that he'd invite Ron for dinner with he and Hermione this week to try to get themselves back together. As Fred recalled now, that had gone extremely well, no Lavender present, and no awkwardness for Ron and Hermione. The air was clear on that front. Ron was happy with Lav Lav and Hermione was genuinely happy for them both.

Fred and George had perched themselves on either end of the sofa, listening intently to the conversation between Harry and Hermione that night. They made a silent agreement to help her find normal again, but only George had a plan.

Two days after the moving incident, Hermione was back at the Burrow. It was the weekend and she wasn't required at work, but after an entire day of fielding Molly Weasley's wedding questions, she finally escaped and made her way to the twins' shop. She needed some of their Wonder Witch products. She had looked exhausted.

"I don't think she's been sleeping.", said George after Fred finished with a customer. Fred watched her as she milled around. She looked like Hermione, but almost like Hermione had lost her dog. Dark circles under her eyes, hair slightly askew in its plait. Fred frowned and George cocked an eyebrow at him. "I bet mum's running her ragged with Gin's wedding. I've got an idea." George moved towards her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Fred saw the look on his face and opened his mouth to tell him to leave her be, but George was already off and running.

"Mione, can we talk to you a minute?" George placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him, ignoring the pygmy puffs to her left. "Sure, what's up…George." It was more of a statement than a question. She could tell them apart.

"Fred and I have an extra bedroom in the flat. You can use it until you find a place, if you're comfortable. Honestly, I'm not there all the time with Angie having her own place." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes, but she also smiled a bit. "Seriously, if you want out of the Burrow, we're offering you an opportunity, no strings- we know how mum can be, and sometimes space is needed." George looked at Fred, who for a moment looked absolutely gob smacked, and grinned from ear to ear, knowing full well what he'd done. He'd invited the woman who occupied his twin's thoughts to live with them. He had his motives where Fred was concerned, but he truly did want to make Hermione smile again.

She had said yes after some thought, they shrunk her furniture and she quietly moved her clothes and personal items from the Burrow. Molly tried to put up a fight about how it was improper, but Bill and Harry talked her down, explaining how she would be closer to work and that she would be safe with the twins. Harry took special care in saying how well Fred had looked after her when LeNeave was arrested. Just enough to prove the twins' worth, but not enough to raise any suspicion with Molly. Bill explained how much easier commuting was to Diagon Alley when you actually lived IN Diagon Alley and that he'd live there in a heartbeat if he and Fleur weren't made for country living and expecting a baby. It'd be too cramped now. Hermione had started at Flourish and Blotts a month or so after the battle, when everyone had healed up, and she absolutely loved her job. Molly finally conceded, as she couldn't argue with her oldest baby boy and the Boy Who Lived for very long.

She settled in easily enough and was a great cook. Fred had eaten many a meal cooked by her at this point and his stomach rumbled as he made his way through the front door of Flourish and Blotts for his new Charms manual.

"Hi Fred!" She smiled down at him from the ladder she was on, 3 large, leather-bound books in her arms. "Just give me a second and I'll be right with you!" She slid her ladder down the case and stretched up to put the books away.

"Take your time, 'Mione.", Fred answered as he half-heartedly browsed, trying hard not to stare at her. She looked really pretty today, her hair braided in a style she called "fishtailing". In a navy-blue sweater and cream colored, tight capris, she was a sight, very different from the view this morning in his kitchen.

"You're here for your new charms manual, right? It came in this morning. 3 Galleons.", she said, sitting the book on the counter. She smiled brightly at him and Fred thought he might melt into a puddle right there on the floor of Flourish and Blotts. _'Get it together, man. She doesn't feel that way about you.'_ "I think I can spare 3 Galleons." He handed her the coins and while she used the magical cash register, his stomach rumbled again. "Mione, can I make a request for dinner tonight? If you don't want to cook that's fine, I'll cook it, but I will say that yours is better, almost better than Mum's." A look of panic flitted across his features, he was rambling.

Hermione blushed a bit. "I don't know what I make that is as good as Molly's, but I can certainly handle dinner tonight, what is it that you want?"

"Shepherd's Pie, please." Fred put on the sweetest puppy dog eyes he could muster, leaning over the counter at her.

"Ah, that's your favorite." _'She remembered!'_ "I think I can handle that. Personally, it sounds wonderful to me as well. Is George going to be home tonight? I'll make a smaller one if it's just you and I, if that's alright with you." Hermione really liked Shepherd's Pie too, but not nearly to the degree the twins did.

"I honestly don't know what his plans are for the evening," Fred answered, "but if Angie has tonight off, I'd bet my last knut he'll be at her place for the night. I'm going in to work after I leave here, so I'll ask him and owl you as soon as I know, how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be looking for Moe here after a half hour or so." Fred's new owl was Moe, after the Three Stooges character. While Fred was recovering at the Burrow, Hermione and Harry had bought a TV for him since he had to stay in bed and Hermione made a point to get him laughing and had gotten some tapes of The Three Stooges. He loved them and when he and George got new owls for the business, they named them Larry, Moe and Curly. Moe, a screech owl, had taken a special shine to Fred and was the one he used most often.

"He'll be up for a solo trip I think, he was fidgety yesterday morning when George sent them all with product. He really doesn't care much for Curly.", he explained with a wide grin. "I'll head back now. Thank you, Mione!" He turned around and headed for the door.

"You're welcome, Fred!"


	3. Shepherd's Pie and Taking Chances

**Keep reviewing! This one gave me a bit of trouble. But please enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything, but I wish I did.**

 **Ch.3: Shepherd's Pie and Taking Chances**

When Fred returned to the shop, he was in a wonderful mood. "Brother-mine, do you have dinner plans tonight?", he practically yelled into the store room.

"Oi, bring down the noise, I'm concentrating." George gruffly answered. He was perched over a reasonably sized cauldron, stirring intently in an odd pattern and reading from a manual to his left. He was also frowning. "In fact, I do have plans, Angelina doesn't have practice and she's leaving for a 3-day tournament in two days. Why? Do you have a date or something?" He finally turned to look at Fred when his cauldron commenced boiling. "You do have a date!", he exclaimed reading the grin on his twin's face. "Who's the lucky bird, do I get to meet her?"

"Hold up!" Fred said, raising his palms in surrender. "You do know her, it's not a date and she's cooking dinner in our flat. Shepherd's Pie. She remembered it was my favorite."

"Oh, so it's Hermione then!" George was quick on the draw.

"Bollocks, I was hoping you'd guess around a bit.", Fred said laughing. "Anyhow, it is Hermione. I requested dinner when I went to Flourish and Blotts earlier."

"That's what took you so long! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming in to work at all. I was hoping you'd be here since there's still some things I need to take care of. The plan's been changed." He said, looking panicked. _'The plan, wha—no. He's not doing this tonight, there's too much he still has left to do!'_

"Merlin, George why didn't you say anything?! I'd have come in earlier, or given you the whole day off! So, you're doing it tonight then? You're going to ask Angie to marry you?" Fred was just as panicked at this point. This was a big change for them. "Why tonight? Wait… where's the tournament going to be?"

"Stop with the questions! Angie came by earlier and told me that they added a new tournament to the schedule. It's in Tokyo. It's the farthest away she's ever been and I know she's being scouted, so I want to propose now before she leaves. I just want to be with her and I want her to know I love her and that I want this to be for life. If she does get traded or scouted, I want there to be options for us. I won't make her choose me over Quidditch, but I just want her to know…", he trailed off, suddenly out of breath. George had been planning to ask Angie for weeks, but was waiting for her birthday in October. This tournament being scheduled had changed everything in a matter of minutes. "I asked her if she'd like to go out for dinner, gave her an outfit request and told her I'd pick her up at 7. I made reservations for dinner and requested some flowers. I have to go pick up the ring and get ready myself. I am so nervous that I'm going to mess this all up-"

Fred grabbed his twin by the shoulders roughly and looked him square in the face. "George, breathe. Angie's great, she's going to say yes, you aren't going to muck up anything. When you come back to our flat, whenever that may be, you will be the future Mr. Angelina Johnson."

George's sanity must have disappeared between the stress and that last statement of Fred's because by the time Fred finished up, George was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight. Fred began to laugh as well. "Are you better now, brother-mine?", he asked through sputters. "I believe you have some things to do."

George instantly sobered, "I do! I've gotta go!" He scrambled around, trying to pick up all his supplies but was failing extensively.

"I'll get it, you need to get going!" Fred took over with the cauldron, trying to keep George from spilling its contents. He had some things he wanted to check out with his new manual anyway.

"Thanks!" he yelled as he went back out onto the sales floor towards the flat, practically running.

"You're welcome!" Fred yelled back.

Fred turned the charms manual over in his hands and placed it on the work bench. He made a decision. Quickly, he picked up his pen to owl Hermione that his twin would be out for the evening. If George could ask the woman he loved to be his wife tonight, Fred could ask Hermione on a date tonight.

Work passed way too fast for Fred. He looked at the clock, Hermione would be home by now, probably even started dinner already. _'I don't know how to approach this. Maybe just come right out with it? Over dinner? Over dessert, maybe? Maybe during the movie? Or just before? Maybe she won't want to watch the movie. Bloody hell…'_ He had gotten far enough with his plan to know he wanted to help with dinner if he could, or help with setting the table. He was going to buy a wine he knew she liked, since it was Saturday. He knew she only drank on weekends, if at all, but the wine was mostly for him. He really needed to loosen up a bit. He'd also remembered she liked the movie "It's a Wonderful Life", and he'd already bought it with the intent to give it to her for Christmas. He was pretty sure it was a Christmas movie, but he didn't think she'd mind if he asked for them to watch it tonight. He closed up the shop swiftly, went down the alley to the liquor store, bought the wine, and returned to the front door of the flat. _'This is my own place, why am I so nervous?'_ Finding his Gryffindor courage, he opened the door.

"Hi Fred! How was work?" She sounded so cheerful. _'Merlin, I hope she says yes.'_

"It went great, once I got George out the door. Can I tell you a secret 'Mione?" He set the wine on the island and she turned to look at him and then at the wine.

"That's my favorite, I need it tonight," she said, laughing. "I had a group of young teenage girls come in today looking for a new young adult romance novel. They sounded American though, no idea where they found Flourish and Blotts. Author makes Lockhart look tame when it comes to women falling all over him." She made a face and scrunched up her nose. "I'm a relatively romantic person, but this was just… ick. 'He's so handsome, do you think he's married, his books are so romantic.' Yuck." She mocked the girls and he just laughed. "What's your secret, Fred?" She leaned over the counter and put her chin on her hands.

"George has a special date tonight…. He's going to ask Angie to marry him!" Fred beamed at her.

"REALLY? That's wonderful! I really like her, and they're great together. She adds some balance to George. Is that what the wine is for? Are we celebrating?", she asked.

"No, it's just us, they're going out for dinner at some fancy restaurant. He'll be picking her up in about an hour or so. I think he was going to check on the reservation and get her after that." Fred moved around the island towards her.

"Well that explains the rush when I got here, didn't say much other than 'Hi and Bye' before he flooed out…I was just getting started on dinner." She went turned back to the mash on the counter behind her.

"I'll help you! I did ask for dinner, after all." Fred was all too eager to be here in the kitchen with her. "I'll work on the meat while you work on the mash, and while you put the pie together, I'll set the table and open the wine. Does that tickle your fancy?" He hip-checked her lightly as he moved past her to the icebox and gave her a sly grin.

Hermione giggled at him. "Works for me."

"Did you have any plans for after dinner? If you do, that's okay-" He started.

Hermione cut him off and smiled quizzically. "No, I don't. I am content to stay in for the evening. Why, did you have something in mind? Or do you have plans?"

"Actually, I found a movie some time ago and wanted to watch it. I originally planned to give it to you for Christmas, but I'd kind of like to watch it tonight if you want to watch it with me. I remember you saying you liked it before." He grinned at her and walked to his bedroom.

"Fred Weasley, did you buy me 'It's a Wonderful Life'?!" She sure sounded excited.

He returned a moment later, VHS case in hand. "Yeah, I did. I knew you didn't own it and I ran across it in Muggle London a few weeks ago. This is it, right?", he said, showing her the tape.

"Yes, it is… And you really want to watch it with me?" She sounded confused.

"Well, the way you talked about it, made it sound really good. And the girl at the shop said it was great too, that it was her mom's favorite and that they all watched it at Christmas. Do you mind watching it in September? Or does that go against some Muggle tradition I am unaware of?" He grinned broadly when she laughed.

"No, it's not against any traditions and I'd be willing to watch it any day, any time. Let's do it!" She smiled one last time and went back to the mash. He grinned like a fool over his pan on the stove for a time. This was going great. When he turned the pie over to her, he went to set the table.

' _If I got a couple candles, I wonder if that'd be too much. Don't want to overdo it… oh bollocks, if this goes right, hopefully it won't matter. Candles it is. If this goes to hell, call it blind stupidity. Maybe I'm overthinking this.'_ His brain was trying to run away with him. He got out the nicer silverware his mum and dad had given them when they finally came around to the idea of the twins being on their own, and two pretty, single candlesticks and set the table to his liking. He then turned to the wine, a sweet red and opened it to let it breathe for dessert. He'd also snuck in a Cheesecake to the icebox under her nose. He knew it was one dessert she couldn't resist.

"Oh, my goodness, this looks really nice Fred." He jumped and spun around. Apparently, she put the pie in oven already. "It'll be about 10 mins for the pie.", she said, surveying the table once more.

"I thought it might be nice…", he answered. _'Oh Gods, I overdid it.'_

"It looks wonderful." She eyed him suspiciously and gave him a sly smile. "Are you buttering me up for something you did, or have yet to do?

His face had to have paled. _'She thinks I'm pranking her. NO! I swear on my new owl's life, I'm not.'_ "No! I'm… I'm just trying to be nice. I thought it'd be nice to have a nice dinner together. We aren't doing anything else anyway—" _'I'm rambling again.'_

"Fred." Somewhere during him falling all over his words, she'd walked closer to him. "It's okay. A nice dinner is okay. I didn't mean anything by it, although I have been on the receiving end of yours and George's pranks before, if you'll recall." She gave him a small smile, but then she asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit odd this evening, not odd as in odd-bad, but odd- different."

"Mione," _'Here goes nothing.'_ "Do you trust me? Tonight, I mean? If I seem odd, it's because I've got something on my mind, but I swear, I am not pranking you in any way. Wizard's Honor." He gave her a salute and she laughed.

"Alright, I trust you."

*DING*

She started. "Oh, that's the timer. I'll be right back!"

Dinner went by very nicely, they talked about any number of things. Fred had made a point though, to ask her questions about herself. But, Hermione had figured out he game, or so he believed, as she started to ask him questions right back. By the time they'd gotten to dessert, he'd learned her favorite color (cornflower blue), her favorite food (lasagna), her favorite book (Jane Eyre), and an array of other things. He went to get the cheesecake, cut it, handed her the slice and cut his own. She eyed it, only for a second, and took a bite. He poured her a glass of wine and himself one. After they'd enjoyed their dessert, he escorted her to the couch.

"M'lady." He grandly bowed in front of her, gesturing her to sit. "Your film awaits you."

"Why, thank you, kind sir, this has been a wonderful evening thus far." She giggled, unable to keep a straight face at this silliness.

He played the movie and she sat surprisingly close to him as they watched the trials of George Bailey. Fred loved the character of Clarence, his spirit and optimism had a lot to do with that. He did think it odd that the mean old man had the same last name as Harry. He reminded Fred of the way some of the Purebloods could be with their high and mightiness. His favorite scene was the swimming pool, he laughed so hard. The scene following with George and Mary was sweet and just romantic enough to make Hermione shift ever so slightly in his direction on the couch. He placed his arm behind her, but she didn't notice. He didn't care. This was the most comfortable she'd been with him. As the scene changed, he reached down and paused the movie.

"Something wrong?" she looked up at him, a bit concerned and suddenly seemed to notice that they were closer together, but she didn't move.

"No, at least I don't think so. Hermione, if I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh? _'Don't panic, just ask her._ ' I know that might be hard to do, as I am quite hilarious." He puffed his chest out a bit, but deflated when she smiled next to him.

"I'll certainly try not to. What's on your mind?" She searched his face for any clue about where this was going.

"Okay, so… I had a bit of a motive this evening." She stiffened a bit. "Nothing bad or anything, just that I set a bit of a plan in motion and now I'm derailing from it." _'That's a lie, you had no plan. But if this works…'_ "Hermione, I'd like to take you out on a date. A real date, to dinner… and a movie if you'd like! I just really need to tell you this and I need to not mess it up—"

"Fred. Stop." She put her tiny hand on his arm. _'Oh, Gods she's going to say no._ ' She took a deep breath and he really started to panic. "That's nice of you, really it is… but… Why do you want to go out with me?" She dropped her eyes and almost looked sad. He wasn't able to answer her though, because the fireplace glowed green and George stepped through, hair messed up and bow tie askew. "She said YES!"


	4. Leaps of Faith

**Short Chapter, sorry. I think it's a good fill though. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own diddly squat…**

 **Ch. 4: Leaps of Faith**

Fred couldn't help but be happy for George, even if he had the worst timing of any person on the face of the Earth. He jumped off the couch, and hugged his brother roughly. "Congrats, mate! So, when's the wedding?"

"Not until sometime next year. She wants to wait until after Quidditch season is over and before the next one starts, so August I think." He was laughing and looked incredibly happy for the person Fred handled this afternoon.

"That gives you two almost a year to plan, that's not bad at all!" Fred supposed the tension had cleared for the moment, as Hermione had stood up and was hugging George and congratulating him at the same time. "Let me get you a glass of wine to celebrate!", she said and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

As she disappeared through the door, George took in the scene around him, candles, wine and such, and Fred could practically see the lightbulb in his head turn on. "I interrupted you, didn't I? Fred, you had more planned than you let on this afternoon. Did I mess anything up? Were you going to ask her on a date?"

Fred looked at the floor and then back at George. "No, I think I mucked up all on my own. I decided if you could ask Angie to marry you, I could ask Hermione out on a date. But right before you got here just now, I asked her and she asked me why I'd even want to go out with her. I have no idea what she was going to say, but I'm pretty sure it was no—"

"I didn't say no.", a voice came from behind him. He spun around to see Hermione standing there holding the wine and George's glass.

"Actually, I really do need to head back to Angie's. She wants to tell her parents now, before she leaves, and it's not too late as of right now. I just wanted to tell my favorite twin here first! I think I can apparate now that I'm not all nervous. So, I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." Just before he twisted into disapparation, he leaned to Hermione and whispered, "Don't say no. Trust me." With a grin, a wink and a POP, he was gone.

They were left alone, standing in silence. Finally, Fred spoke. "It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand—"

"Yes." She said it firmly. "I will go out on a date with you. I honestly don't know why you'd want to go out with me, but I do trust you, so let's do it and see what happens." She smiled at him. She meant it.

"Hermione, there's actually quite a list of reasons why, starting with your intelligence and kindness and moving all the way to the fact that I think you're quite beautiful." Her eyes were as big as saucers now. _'Merlin, she doesn't even know she's pretty. Better reel it in a bit.'_ "I don't mean to come off as too forward, but I wanted to tell you how much I like you before George interrupted. So that you knew I wasn't pranking you. I wouldn't joke about this." He looked as serious as she'd ever seen him and she smiled again.

"I like you too, Fred. Quite a bit, I think. I was ignoring it some because I didn't think you could see me that way either. I'm willing to try this if you are." She turned back towards the TV and laughed. "Do you want to finish the movie or call it a night? I guess this has been a pretty eventful evening."

"It's still early, I'd be plenty happy to watch it with you. Maybe I'll be able to concentrate better now." He sat back down on his end of the couch and she followed. When he resumed the film, she slid over towards him, testing the waters. She looked at him, her face almost asking if it was alright if she sat so close. He nodded and grinned as she laid her head on his chest, near his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder what George had said to her. Because this witch was here now, he was glad of it, whatever it was.

' _I've lost my mind. I just admitted my feelings for Fred Weasley. What's wrong with me? Merlin knows I've had a schoolgirl's crush on him since 3_ _rd_ _Year, but this is insane. Not something to build a relationship on. We don't have anything in common!... well, maybe we do. I certainly didn't know he liked to read. I'm curious to know what else he's hiding behind that prankster's smile.'_ Hermione lay in her bed in the twins' spare bedroom, trying desperately to figure out the day's events. She was a logical person and even when the twins had extended the offer of this room, it made sense to stay here temporarily, but how on Earth had Fred had kept this to himself without bursting or Hermione having any suspicion was beyond her grasp. _'It's simple. He's a flirt and you never thought you could be a direct target for his affections. You, a bushy-haired, bookish, Mudblood.'_

She rolled over into her pillow and groaned as she felt the guilt wash over her. Harry would be furious if he could hear inside her head. Derogatory term or not, she was, in fact, a Mudblood, but despite it, she knew she'd survived Bellatrix Lestrange and so much more. She was as much a witch as anyone else. She ran her fingertips along the scar only Harry and Ron knew she had. Scrawled across her forearm was that word. She reached for her wand and whispered the concealment charm away. Fred had already been branded a blood traitor, along with his whole family. With everything still going on, she shouldn't put him in more danger. Anton LeNeave was a primary example of this continuing danger, but devil take it all, Harry was right. _'I have to let someone in.'_ She smiled to herself, in the darkness of her room. _'It may as well be an attractive and funny wizard.'_

He was grinning like a fool and staring at what would have been his ceiling, had it not been so dark in his room he couldn't see it. She'd said she would go out with him and then she sat right against him while they finished the movie. He'd almost felt brave enough to see if she would let him kiss her, but he decided to wait until he took her out on a proper date. After the movie was over, the bit of awkwardness returned as they started to head to bed. Hermione turned and asked "What are we supposed to do now? Just saying goodnight doesn't seem sufficient." Fred closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Does this work for you?" He asked the top of her head, because her face was in his chest. She pulled her head back and looked up at him to nod. He grinned at her and she buried her face again. After a minute or so, she had pulled away and bid him goodnight.

He was the happiest he'd been in a long time when sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Things Hidden, Things Revealed

**Lots of heavy subjects, nice amounts of fluff. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own a thing…**

 **Ch. 5: Things Hidden, Things Revealed**

When Fred woke up on Sunday morning, he felt like he could do anything. The nightmares had subsided some last night, so he woke up calmer than he had in months. Since the wall fell on him, he'd had consistent nightmares. Sometimes they were of George, wandering the world without him. Other times they were of dementors that could have picked him up for being a blood traitor or they were of the people who were lost, how they died or why: Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore & Sirius most often. He knew that both George and Hermione had nightmares pretty frequently. _'I think everyone does these days.'_

He pulled his clothes on to go make breakfast. _'Can't make too much or we'll not be hungry for Sunday dinner._ ' He grinned. Sunday dinner, his favorite time of the week _._ Everyone was together on Sundays. _'Need to be careful around Hermione though. Don't need too many questions yet.'_ Hermione was invited as well, so to avoid questions, he needed to talk to her this morning.

As he started on the bacon, he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He half-turned to see Hermione, who was already fully dressed in a pretty, green sweater and blue jeans.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" She blushed and he continued, "I need to talk to you about today."

She dropped her eyes to the floor. "I need to talk to you too." _'Did she change her mind about the date?'_

"Well based on your tone of voice, it's not going to be a good talk, 'Mione. What's wrong?" He took the bacon off the stove and took her arm to pull her gently to the couch. He asked again as they sat down. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" She looked at his face and looked as if she was going to cry. _'I've never seen her cry, please not this morning.'_

"Fred, I…I…I need to show you something. You know I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, but you don't know what happened. I need to tell you now. I plan to tell everyone who asks today about what I'm going to show you. I need to let her out, and I need to let her out now. She's been in my head for months and in order to do what Harry said, I have to let her out." She finished firmly. Fred was wracking his brain trying to figure out "what Harry said", when she took his hand and placed it over her own forearm. He jumped when he felt the bumps and when the light from the flat's window hit it, he was horrified to see what it said.

Mudblood. Carved into her arm like a twisted version of a tattoo, was that word. He stared at it for a minute before she tried to pull her arm away. He wouldn't let her. "Hermoine, what is this? Did that Lestrange bitch do this to you?" His voice quivered and she let two fat tears roll down her cheek. She nodded.

"She used the Cruciatus curse on me at first. I lost track after about 8 times… but this was last I think. Only Harry and Ron know… I take that back. Fleur knows because she cleaned it when Dobby took us to Shell Cottage. So, if she told Bill, only 4 people know this happened. I've been using a concealment charm since then, but I wanted you to know. Harry told me I needed to let someone in. I have to get her out in order to do that." She looked at Fred and smiled. "So, I told you first… I wanted to let you in, but I'm a right mess right now, so if you want to opt out—"

"I want in, so don't try to talk me out of it now. You're stuck with me for the moment Granger." He laughed. "What I wanted to talk about was so trivial compared to this. All I wanted was to tell you that if mom finds out I asked you on a date and you said yes, we'll be halfway down the aisle this afternoon before know it."

"Actually, I already thought about that. I owled George at Angie's this morning, they're planning to tell everyone about their engagement this evening. I want to go early and show this scar to everyone individually, before they get there and then if they find out about our date, it'll be George and Angelina's spotlight, not ours and everyone can be happy for them. He said it was fine with them. I told him I'd show them what needs to be seen later tonight."

He grinned at her, "You have thought of everything haven't you? Alright, this is a big day, so let's eat. Need something to to prepare us for today!

-Page Break—

They arrived at the Burrow around 11:00 and walked from the apparition point holding hands. Ginny and Harry were who they ran into first, on the front porch "Hi!", they yelled across the yard. Harry looked puzzled, but happy and Ginny was absolutely beaming.

"When did you two happen?", she asked pointedly. "And why didn't I know about it?"

Realizing they were still holding hands, Hermione dropped her hand from his and started towards Harry. _'Here goes nothing…'_ , he thought. She looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm going to tell them today. And show them." She'd said it firmly and Harry just nodded. "I'd like to have Ron and Lavender here when I tell you and Ginny too."

"That'll be easy since they just got here." Harry pointed behind her.

Harry, Ginny, Fred and Hermione left the porch and guided everyone to the apple tree. When Hermione went into her ordeal in detail, Fred simultaneously wanted to kiss Hermione and kill Bellatrix all over again. Harry and Ron sat stoically in the grass along with Fred, they had been there for this. Ginny and Lavender had tears in their eyes, but weren't openly crying until she showed them her arm. Both girls jumped up and hugged her. Lavender got there first and hugged her so tightly, Fred thought Hermione might break.

"I wasn't very nice to you in school. No, I was truly awful to you. I was jealous and that shouldn't be an excuse." Lavender started. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about that and this happening to you. No one deserves this, especially not someone as brave and nice and kind as you are. I've been trying to figure out the best way to ask you for weeks… Can we be real friends Hermione? It'd mean so much to Ron and myself. Please?"

Hermione started to cry now. Fred watch as she looked Lavender over. She had some scars too, from where Greyback attacked her during the battle. She seemed so different than the girl everyone knew in school.

"Yes, we definitely can." Hermione answered through her tears.

Ginny stepped up again, and hugged her best friends even tighter than Lavender had. "I love you so much, 'Mione. You're just like my sister."

That's all Ginny had to say, her point was made.

All the boys hugged her, Harry the longest, and Fred was last. Everyone noticed, even the normally dense Ron, that their hug was different. They all smiled, but no one said a word.

-Page Break—

One by one, she caught the entire Weasley family to tell them the truth. Bill and Fleur first, and Hermione was surprised that Fleur had kept her secret. Molly and Arthur were next, followed by Percy and Audrey. Charlie after that, and then George and Angelina when they got there last. All the women cried and so did the men a bit, though they'd never admit it to anyone but their significant others.

Fred watched Hermione in awe. She seemed to get more confident and stronger every time she told her story. How anyone could go through an ordeal like Hermione's or a life like Harry's and not crack was beyond him. Everyone told her how much they loved her and how proud they were of her for telling them. Everyone knew by dinner and they had a semblance of normality and hopefullness when they sat down to eat. Everything would be okay now.

Just before dessert, Fred saw Angelina fidget her hands under the table. He knew what was coming.

George stood up. "So, I have an announcement to make. Actually, Angie and I have an announcement to make. I asked this beautiful woman to marry me last night and she said Yes." The entire table at the Burrow erupted into squeals and congratulatory chaos. After a solid 30 mins of people asking to see the ring and asking about the wedding date, Fred slipped out to the darkness of the tiny front porch with Hermione.

"You did great today." He said after they stood in pleasant silence for a bit. "You were incredibly strong. I think everyone has a renewed sense of hope because of you. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Thank you, Fred." She turned to grin at him. "I'm actually pretty proud of myself too for doing this. I think I planned to keep it bottled up forever."

"'Mione, there's something I've wanted to do all day, but I was going to wait until our first date, but I don't think I can or want to anymore." _'Bollocks, I'm rambling again.'_

She placed a hand on his arm and stepped towards him. "Fred, it's okay." She snaked her hand up around his neck and pulled him downwards. He recovered a lot faster than he gave himself credit for. He pressed his lips over hers and put one arm around her waist to bring her even closer. He moved his lips over hers and felt her relax against his chest. She was soft and warm and she fit perfectly in his arms. After a moment or two, she pulled away to breathe and looked at him. "I think we should go back in now, Fred."

"What are we going to say if anyone asks where we were?" He looked at her carefully, trying to figure out what her brain was doing right now.

"How about the truth?" she asked. He grinned at her and nodded.

When they stepped back inside, they expected the party to still be in full swing. The faces that stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus were anything but happy as the Minister of Magic's voice rang out.

"… has escaped. Considered extremely dangerous. Take precaution and do not approach if recognized. He is believed to be hunting down whom he believes to be 'blood traitors' and in his own words, 'Mudbloods'. The Weasleys, Malfoys, and Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger in particular, should all take extreme care. Stay alert and stay safe." The patronus disappeared.

"Who was it? Who escaped?" Fred was almost sure he knew, but had to be sure. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.

Harry was the one who answered.

"Anton LeNeave."


	6. Here We Go Again

**They're found out! Well, only a bit... Enjoy**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Ch. 6: Here We Go Again**

After the regular round of questions and little to no answers, no one seemed to be in a hurry to separate. Everyone stayed late and milled about, hoping for more information. A few games of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess later, Ginny pulled Hermione into the kitchen.

"Now, I really have to know. When did you start seeing Fred? I noticed you guys disappeared after George and Angelina's announcement. I also noticed that he stayed pretty much glued to you when you told everyone what happened at Malfoy Manor. So, spill. Now." Ginny crossed her arms expectantly.

Hermione looked at the floor first and then into Ginny's eyes. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment and then exhaled hard. "Okay, I guess as of today really. Or last night? I'm not sure how this works, dating I mean. He asked me on a date last night, and I said yes." Her lips turned into a smile at that last bit.

"Thank Merlin, he finally got up the guts to do it. I didn't think he ever would." Ginny said, laughing.

"What do you mean, finally? Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione was frustrated with her best friend. She knew full well that Hermione knew very little about relationships.

"Because you'd react badly! Besides, I wasn't sure until Harry met me for our date the night he arrested that LeNeave guy…" Ginny drifted away from the subject of the escaped DeathEater. "He told me how Fred was helping you move that day and the way Harry said he held you as they took him out and then afterwards at the twin's flat when he wouldn't let you out of his sight. If Harry noticed it, then I was positive. I was hoping one of you would notice and/or act on it if you were living with them. Based on the flush of your face when you guys came back in the house, I'd say you figured it out." She giggled and nudged her best friend, who flushed severely, but did smile brightly. "I am happy for you, Hermione. And for Fred. When does everyone else get all the details?"

"I'd say after our first date is a good start. I honestly don't even know when that is. I'll see if Fred has a plan for that and if our date is before next Sunday and it goes well, I'll see if we can tell everyone next Sunday. I don't want it to blindside anyone and I'd kind of like to make a happy announcement here for once, instead of a serious and morbid conversation like earlier." She shuddered a bit. "Glad that's over, honestly."

Ginny grinned, "Let's get back in there before we're noticed missing." She tugged Hermione back to the living room and half pushed, half dropped her partly onto the couch cushion by Fred, who had to catch her so as she didn't land in the floor.

"Glad she's amusing herself…", Hermione grumbled. She looked at Fred. "Thanks for catching me."

"I'm just glad she brought you back, and you're welcome." He nestled her in next to him, and George put one arm behind her as he sat down, and one around Angie, who deposited herself on his lap. Fred was glad for his twin's cover-up. It left Mum in the dark for a bit longer. They watched Harry and Ron's game of Wizard's Chess intently for the next 45 minutes.

Around 11pm, Kingsley's face appeared in the floo. Molly rushed to the fireplace and everyone sat on edge as he asked her if he could come by the house to give everyone more information. They were happy to oblige him. Harry asked the first questions when Kingsley stepped through.

"How did he escape? And who was on duty?" Harry was livid. He'd hunted the man down, and his most obvious target had been his best friend and now the man had escaped and was now possibly hunting them all.

Kingsley looked so tired. He slumped into the nearest armchair. He rubbed his nose as he spoke. "He incapacitated his three guards, used the Cruciatus on one of them. It was Auror Deas. He's in St. Mungos now, and he'll live, thank Merlin. The Aurors in whose custody he was placed were experienced. This man is just incredibly powerful, and very arrogant. He told them his plan during his interrogation. We knew the man has some friends in high places, but we have it on very good authority that he is a longtime friend and confidant of Rodolphus Lestrange. Another DeathEater already in custody rolled over on him on that. Apparently, he's not well liked, even by other scum."

Harry stood very still, his mouth set in a line. Just as Kingsley went to speak again, Harry suddenly exploded and began pacing. "Bloody perfect! Well we all know what he wants then! If he's been hired by his 'good friend' Lestrange, the bastard is after Hermione, Molly or both. 'The witch who escaped his wife and close friend of Harry Potter', and 'the witch who killed his wife and matriarch of a blood traitor family.'" Harry spat the words, as if they tasted horrible.

Hermione and Ginny both latched onto Harry's sides. "Harry, stop." Ginny was first to speak and she moved directly in front of him. "Both mum and Hermione can handle themselves, as they have both proven a number of times. The thing is, they don't have to. Now we are all aware of the danger. You, Ron, and Hermione do NOT have to do any of this on your own anymore." Harry tried to interrupt, but Ginny just kept talking. "We are getting married in December. Yes, I am fully aware there is a new danger, but damn it, I just got you back. You are not going to shut me, and the rest of us out again, Harry Potter!" She was angry, but she almost looked like she was going to cry, something not too many people had ever seen Ginny do.

"She's right, you know." Ron looked pointedly at Harry, grasping for Lavender's hand. "We can handle this. We have help now. And now that we have an idea about what he's after, it's much easier than roaming around in the dark."

Harry sobered a bit, nodded at Ron and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

Fred, who'd been watching Hermione's face contort and soften over this whole exchange, suddenly had something occur to him. "Kingsley, why should the Malfoys be on alert? I thought they might be somehow behind this."

"No. Lucius is in Azkaban, in solitary, save for when Narcissa comes to visit. But after the Battle, the other DeathEaters looked at them as traitors, especially Draco, so we were covering all bases. Narcissa is visiting Lucius less and less now. It was almost like she was keeping up appearances for a bit, but truly wanted out of all of it. She and Draco almost seem like different people, honestly." The Minister of Magic shook his head. "Now that we have a semblance of what is approaching us, I think I'll retire for the evening."

"Yes, Kingsley, you've been wonderful for coming to tell us everything." Molly was surprisingly calm, given the circumstances. "I imagine this has been a stressful evening for you as well. Arthur and I will show you out to the Apparition Point. I suspect the Floo Network is busy at the moment with the news of this escapee getting out." Molly and Arthur walked him out and the younger crowd all turned to look at each other.

"We can handle this." Hermione said, laughing a little bit. "I do a little better if I know the threat is coming. Maybe we should all go home now? I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted."

"I agree. And I think we should all be in pairs, at least. Lavender, would you mind staying with Ron? And I'll stay here with Ginny and her parents?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, I don't mind at all." She tucked her hand into his and smiled sweetly as they went outside to the Apparition Point.

"Goodness, that was a demure answer for her. No big show of her love and all. She really is different now." Ginny whispered as she watched incredulously as they went outside.

One by one, the couples left, leaving Fred and Hermione standing with Harry and Ginny in the Burrow's family room.

"Guess you two are all that's left. Be careful." Harry said. Ginny smirked as they went out the front door. Harry leaned to her ear.

"Are they really together?", he whispered.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked at him. "More than they know.", she smiled warmly and kissed Harry soundly.

-Page Break-

After telling Molly and Arthur goodnight, Fred and Hermione apparated back to the flat. Hermione promptly plopped herself on the couch and put her head in her hands. Fred followed her, flinging his head back to rest on the sofa after he sat. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Just when we thought things were going to go back to normal." Hermione sighed. She sat back against the cushions. Fred sat up to look at her.

"Don't worry, love. The store and the flat are both warded within an inch of their lives. And besides, I can't let anything happen to you now." He stretched both arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "I just got you after all."

"You sound like Ginny." Hermione said as she smiled.

"Speaking of Ginny, when she went off on Harry earlier, for some reason I thought of that song you were singing yesterday morning in the kitchen. What was it called?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Wild One. It's a muggle song about a girl who really can't be tamed, no matter what anyone says. It never occurred to me until now, but that does sound like Ginny." She laughed out loud. "Maybe it's her theme song." She trailed off into silence, happy to just be there with him.

Sitting on the couch with her, Fred got brave. He kissed her cheek, once, twice, a third time, slowly moving towards her mouth. When he got to the corner of her mouth, she turned into him, pressing her lips to his. He moved his left hand to her curls and his right to her waist, turning to face her. They kissed slowly and softly for a moment and Fred ran his tongue across her lips ever so lightly. She opened her mouth a bit and his tongue found hers. She seemed to stiffen up just a bit at the intrusion, and he thought she might pull away. She tangled her hands into his hair instead, pulling them even closer. She relaxed against his chest again and he continued to duel his tongue with hers. When they stopped to breathe, he looked at her. She was flushed and her hair was slightly mussed.

She spoke first. "I am so glad you didn't wait to do that until our first date. I think I'll definitely consider going out with you more than once." She gave him a mischievous smile that could rival one of his own and kissed him softly one more time. "I think we need to go to bed, Fred. I really am tired and I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Alright 'Mione. I supposed since we have to go to work tomorrow and all…", he rolled his eyes. "You won't get off so easy on Friday night though." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "That is, if you don't have plans."

"No, I can't say I do, unless some really attractive wizard asks me on a date. Then I am completely booked." She looked at her nails.

He beamed. "Well then, you have plans. Dinner and a movie in Muggle London? I rather like it personally."

"Sounds wonderful to me." She stood up, leaned over and kissed his hair. "Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	7. Preparations

**I felt like I needed more interaction with Lavender, and some other characters are coming in soon as well. I don't dislike her as a character. I'm also dragging out to the first date. Sorry, next Chapter, I swear on my cats' lives! This was a fun and I think necessary filler.**

 **Also, the "invention" that Fred is working on in this chapter is not my own creation, but I loved it in another story, so if you are the original creator of that particular invention, please let me know and I will credit you or delete it if you wish. Just wanted to borrow it, because it is a great idea!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ch. 7: Preparations**

The week passed evenly, not too fast or too slow. Angie was in Tokyo for a good portion of the week for her tournament, so George was at the flat all the time. That was helpful in a way, Fred and Hermione didn't get too close for comfort so soon. After Harry and Ginny, George was the next one to find out about their relationship. He found out less tactfully though, as he walked in on them on Tuesday evening, snogging in the kitchen. He was supposed to go get takeaway for supper and had forgotten money. When he returned, he was bearing Champagne, claiming the need to "celebrate this new relationship!". Hermione wondered how Molly had survived the two of them growing up as her hair changed colors rapidly from the spiked Champagne. George called it "twin's girlfriend initiation." Hermione had made a mental note to ask Angelina what Fred had done to her during her initiation. Otherwise, the week went off without a hitch. They all went to work and spent their evenings together, not too much different than before, until Friday that was. Earlier in the week Hermione owled Ginny and gave her the details of the date. After scheduling the afternoon before the date to go shopping, per Ginny's request, Hermione was dragged to 3 different clothing stores in Diagon Alley, ending up at Madam Malkin's.

"Ginny, I still don't understand why I have to buy a new dress for this?", Hermione whined as she was shoved another dress.

"Because it's a date and I said you need one. Besides, we need to find your color. Every girl has one. Most colors look good on you, but there's always some better than others." Hermione was watching Ginny, trying to figure out how one girl, could be so much like a boy and a girl at the same time. She was talking and browsing time when Madam Malkin herself came forth from the dressing room area holding a beautiful red fabric. It was very fall-like, almost a maroon tinge to the color.

"If you don't mind Miss Granger, I think this would do nicely for you." Madam Malkin said. She ushered the girls to the raised platform near the ladies' dressing rooms and went to work silently. Like Mr. Ollivander and his wands, Madam Malkin has a specialty for finding the style best suited to the witch or wizards shape and personal taste. Hermione looked down and watched as her new dress took shape.

It had cap sleeves, and appeared to button down the tidily-pleated bodice to the waist where a fabric belt wrapped and tied. The skirt was flowy and fell to just above the knee. She finished off the look with a white wrap trimmed with lace to wear over it when it was cool out, and classic white pumps. It wasn't flashy, but neither was Hermione herself. It seemed like a modern twist on an old-fashioned look.

Ginny gave a round of applause. "It's beautiful on you Hermione! Not too overstated and simply perfect in color and style for you. Thank you so much, Madam Malkin! We would have been here all day if not for this." The woman simply smiled and nodded. When Hermione put her own clothes back on, they went to the counter to pay. Hermione went for her beaded bag and Ginny pulled a small bag from her purse. "No, I was instructed to pay for this. Harry insisted." She quickly took the coins from her purse and deposited them into the cashier's hand. "He told me I'd have to be fast to get it paid before you could truly argue about it. He said it was the least he could do for you with everything you'd been through together. I think he may be the only person who sees you as more of a sister than I do." She took the bags from the counter and handed them to Hermione, who was trying desperately to come up with an argument.

"He doesn't have to pay for this, Gin. I can buy my own dress." Hermione stared blankly at her friend, who just laughed.

"Hermione, it's already paid for. Besides, Harry has more money now than he'll ever be able to spend probably. Wouldn't surprise me if I'm not Lady Potter in December, instead of just Mrs. Potter. He just wanted to do this for you when he found out about it. We're also buying your dress for our wedding, no objections, because we're buying everyone's suits and dresses for the wedding party as our gift to them. Anyway, what are you planning to do hair and makeup wise for this date with my brother tonight?" Ginny knew to change the subject, or for the rest of the afternoon Hermione would be trying to come up with reasons why Harry shouldn't pay for anything of hers.

"Well actually, I wasn't sure what to do with my hair, since it's so wild. That wasn't really something I was ever good at. Do you have any ideas?", she said as they made their way back onto the street.

"Actually, I do. I can come back with you to the twins' place and help you get ready. If you don't mind her too much, I can invite Lavender too. She's really good at hair and makeup charms." Ginny threaded her arm through Hermione's and she looked at her questioningly.

"Sure! I think we can use all the help we can get with this mop!"

-Page Break—

A hour later, Hermione sat in a chair, magazines scattered everywhere as Lavender performed a miracle on her hair. A small braided section pinned back and the rest falling in soft curls, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her reflection. Lavender then taught her the charm so she could do it any time she wanted to.

Ginny started on her makeup, just simple foundation, eyeliner and mascara. "Don't need to overdo it. If I know Fred, he's probably going to do that all on his own." Ginny laughed as she finished off the mascara.

"Don't overthink it, Hermione." Lavender said. "It's just a date. Besides, it's going to go great! Now let's see this dress I keep hearing about!" It was nice to not be worried about anything for a change.

-Page Break—

Fred was surprisingly calm. He sat in the back room of the shop, working on a new product. He and George had decided to expand an adult line after the Wonder Witch products took off so well. These were a variant of the Patented Daydream Charms, only they were an Adult Fantasy version. George had the idea a few weeks ago and they were almost ready to test. As he stirred, he thought about tonight's date. He'd already laid out the clothes he planned to wear. Since it was Muggle London, he was going with dark brown trousers and a white button- down shirt. He thought it would be simple enough and still nice for a first date. Ginny had cleared it when the girls came back to get ready. He eyeballed the clothes sitting on the chair by the wall.

' _Suppose I should get ready, it's almost 5.'_ Dinner was at 6:30 and he was going to walk her to Muggle London since it was pleasantly warm today. He was also getting dressed in the shop because he wanted to 'pick up his date'. He'd retrieve her when Ginny and Lavender left. He hoped she wasn't having first date jitters. When he heard Verity start to close up, he locked the storeroom door and changed. As soon as he felt presentable, he went up to the door of the flat. He hadn't been there but a minute when Ginny and Lavender came out into the hallway.

"She looks great, Fred!" Ginny said, and nudged him as she went by.

"Have fun, you two!" Lavender called over her shoulder as the girls went down the stairs.

Fred took a deep breath. He knocked thrice and the door opened.

' _Merlin's beard! She's bloody gorgeous!'_ He looked her up and down, shoes to hair. "You look beautiful, Hermione.", he said when he finally found his voice. That was a great color on her.

She blushed fiercely. "Thank you, Fred. You look pretty great yourself." He did. His shirt fit him in all the right places, emphasizing his arms and chest in particular, and his trousers made him look even taller than he was.

Fred grinned and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"


	8. Coca-Cola Vs Butterbeer

**Goodness, this was a tough chapter! Tried to get everything perfect. Here's the first date, as promised. Enjoy!**

 **I own absolutely nothing, I just play with it.**

 **Ch. 8: Coca-Cola Vs. Butterbeer**

' _Why am I nervous now?!'_ He'd been calm all day, and when she opened the door, he was suddenly 14 again. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted a thousand more dates with this woman and this one hadn't started good yet. They left the shop and headed down the cobblestone streets toward Muggle London. When they passed Madam Malkin's, she slid her hand down his arm, into his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He stole a glance at her. She was smiling and a bit of peace returned to him. _'She really does want to be here with me.'_ As they made their way towards the restaurant he chose, he relaxed a bit. The evening was beautiful, the sun was just now going down and the air was surprisingly warm for September. They stopped in front of an open-air restaurant that he and George had found back when they were in the process of opening the shop.

"Is this where we are eating? 'La Libreria'? That's Italian for bookstore… Fred, this place is beautiful!" she looked around as she spoke. It was beautiful, with wood and wrought-iron accents and lights strung over the top of the eating area.

"This was a find of mine and George's. He's brought Ange here since then. Said the food was great. I remembered you said your favorite food was lasagna, so I thought this would be a safe bet." He grinned when she laughed.

"Lasagna is a safe answer I use when someone asks my favorite food because I do love it, but I honestly just really love Italian food in general. This is perfect!" With that said, they were led to their table by a maître-d and handed menus. Fred leaned towards her and whispered when the waiter was out of sight.

"Okay, 'Mione, you're going to have to help a bloke out. I like Muggles almost as much as dad does, but I have my limits on what I know about restaurant protocol and Muggle food. What should I order that's different than lasagna and spaghetti…?" Fred looked frustrated.

"If you're wanting to try something different, I know you like cheese and creamy soups, so why don't you try an Alfredo? It's like spaghetti or a differently shaped pasta with white cream and cheese sauce. I really think you'll like it. I'm going to have the chicken parmesan. As for restaurant protocol, imagine you're ordering at the Leaky, with no magic." She smiled at him and explained in detail what she was ordering and other things he asked about on the menu. When the waiter returned, he ordered a merlot at her request and then finally he chose a shrimp alfredo after Hermione had given her order. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

After Fred's Italian Food challenge had passed, he asked her more about Muggle life, her hometown, and her parents. She had talked more about them in the last two months than ever before. They all knew what she had done, sending them to Australia and wiping their memories. The ministry had been looking for them since shortly after the battle and had recently gotten a lead in Perth. All he really knew about them was their names, Johnathon and Vivian Granger and that they used to live in Crawley. Now that he was seeing Hermione, he really wanted to know everything about her life.

"Have you heard anything more about your Mum and Dad? Have they gotten anymore leads?", Fred asked as their food arrived. He couldn't imagine not having his parents around or them not knowing he was alive.

"Just the owl I got the other day about them possibly being in Perth. Nothing since then. I'm actually considering going there to if they find them. To restore their memories, I mean. Kingsley told me that it is sometimes easier if the person who cast such a powerful spell is the one to reverse it. So, I want to go to Australia when they find them." She picked up her knife and fork and tasted her chicken parmesan. "This is wonderful, Fred! How's your alfredo?"

"It's awesome! I think I like it better than spaghetti and lasagna." He twirled his fettucine on his fork, trying to take bigger bites.

"I'm glad you like it. I never made it because I wasn't sure if you and George would like it.", she laughed watching him.

"You know how to make this? You've been holding out on us, Granger! I like to try new things. George is a bit tamer than me, but only in that respect. In everything else, I'm the tame one. I do know he'd flip over this though." He grinned at her. "Make it for him and you'll see. Actually, you should probably wait. He may not move in with Angelina if you start to feed him too good. He might also try to steal you away from me. And I'd hate to have to kill my twin over my new favorite food and my new favorite person." His face flushed just a bit with the admission that he thought of her on the same level as George. He hoped she didn't notice. She did.

She blushed a bit herself, but didn't say anything. The waiter returned shortly thereafter to ask them if they needed anything else. "Yes! A slice of chocolate cheesecake for two, please.", Fred asked.

"You're racking up all kinds of brownie points tonight, Fred." Hermione said and grinned at him.

"Wait, did you want a brownie? I can change the order." Fred looked around for the waiter.

"No! It's just an expression, a Muggle one at that. Sorry, it just means you're doing good tonight, like adding up points in Qudditch, except the points are with me. I'm having a good time tonight, Fred. And this looks absolutely heavenly!" The waiter had brought dessert and they ate quietly. Fred was still trying to figure out the brownie points thing. _'Remember to ask dad.'_

-Page Break—

After Fred paid the bill, they left for the cinema. Hermione hadn't kissed him this evening, but she was embarrassingly giddy just holding his hand. _'I'm not like this. When did this happen? When did I become giddy over anything that wasn't a new book? I'm in deep trouble if I'm comparing Fred Weasley to a new book... I still can't figure out why he even wants to go out with me, I'm not his type. Katie Bell is his type. Tall, pretty, athletic. I'm short, with hair from hell, and I don't really like sports. He really does seem to like me though…bloody hell, I'd wish my brain would shut down and let me enjoy this-'_

"What do you want to see 'Mione?" Fred's voice broke through her thoughts. He was looking at the posters, trying to figure out the premise of the films before he picked one. One poster caught her eye. Two identical red-haired girls peeked from the side of the poster. "The Parent Trap! Fred, that one is about twins! The original is really good. I think we should see that one."

"Twins, you say? Sounds like the best choice possible! Two tickets for the Parent Trap, please." Hermione was excited to experience Fred in the cinema. She also ordered them both Cokes and a popcorn. Fred had never had Coca-Cola before, and he tasted it when they sat down.

"This is great!" He practically yelled. "It's better than butterbeer!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Shhh…!", she tried to hush him and whispered in his ear. "Fred, Muggles don't know what butterbeer is." She giggled as she realized the absurdity of this conversation if a Muggle overheard.

"Why have I never had this before? It's fizzy and amazing." Fred was staring incredulously at his cup and Hermione laughed harder. It was amazing how he could run his own business and still see the world like a child.

"Slow down on it, or you might make yourself sick since it's the first time you've ever had it. It's got an incredible amount of sugar in it, as well as caffeine." He immediately put the drink down. Hermione looked startled that he'd listened.

"I didn't mean you had to stop drinking it, Fred." Hermione was laughing again, something she had been doing an awful lot tonight.

"No, If I get sick, the whole night will be wasted. I'll save it." His face was incredibly serious and Hermione could only stare at him. "Look the film's starting!"

' _Goodness, he's like a revolving door.'_ She shook her head and slumped comfortably into her seat to enjoy the film.

-Page Break—

They walked back towards Diagon Alley after the film and Fred was incredibly talkative. "That was the best film I've ever seen! They were like girl versions of George and me! For muggles, those were great pranks, very original." He got really quiet suddenly and with a questioning look from Hermione, he spoke again, very seriously. "I do have a question. Why were the girls separated again?" He seemed really confused and it took a second for Hermione to understand why.

"Oh, their parents were divorced.", she explained. "Muggles can simply end a marriage, for any number of reasons. Irreconcilable differences, fraud, adultery. Wizards can't divorce, right?"

"No, only if there are cases of proven abuse or impotence. Marriage in the wizarding world is forever, but the binding magic is apparently pretty great. Mum says it moves throughout the relationship, in everything from friendship, to arguments, to sex. That was always a part of the 'when two people love each other' speech. The reason I know it's in all of them is because I got the speech twice and George missed it, the git. Mum thought I was him and I got to sit through it both times." He shook his head and chuckled when Hermione's face cracked into a huge smile and she laughed at him. "I'm glad you think it's funny, it was right mortifying, I'll have you know. I still can't for the life of me figure out why she didn't have us sit through it together, though."

"I know why! She knew if she tried to talk to the both of you, she'd get absolutely nowhere, so she separated you." Hermione was still laughing when Fred wrapped his arms around her. They were right in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Well I'm glad now that I paid attention to her the second time around. I may not have caught you: 'a rare and beautiful witch who makes me a better person', if I hadn't.", he said, quoting Molly's speech. With that said, he lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was so soft and complete, Hermione thought her knees would give out. _'Where's he been hiding that skill? Guess that was what was special about kissing me tonight. Yep, that has to be it.'_ He moved his mouth over hers and she tangled her fingers into his hair. His hands slid up and down her sides and he parted her lips with his tongue. They stayed in that embrace until they could no longer breathe, and Fred moved his mouth to press kisses to her jawline and the skin near her right ear. Hermione opened her eyes at the shock of intimacy. She caught the sight of platinum blonde hair and suddenly remembered they were still in the street. She lightly pushed at Fred's shoulders and spoke to get his attention.

"Hi Luna, hi Neville…", Fred inhaled sharply and looked at her face in question. Hermione gestured with her eyes for him to turn around, which he did, slowly.

Neville answered. "Hullo Hermione, hullo Fred... we…umm…" He tried to look at anything but them.

"It's alright, Nev. Really." Hermione was flustered, they'd been caught and by Neville and Luna of all people.

"I told you earlier, Nev that Ginny said they were going on a date. I see it went well, that's all that really matters. Have a good night." Luna's dreamy voice trailed off as she led her easily embarrassed boyfriend away. He called back a "Goodnight!" and was dragged along the cobblestone streets towards wherever destination Luna had in mind at this time of night.

Hermione blushed fiercely while Fred unlocked the door to the shop. Once inside, they stood in the middle of the normally boisterous shop floor. Fred ran a hand through his hair. "I guess our secret's really out. Do you mind?", he questioned.

"It wasn't really a secret, you know. Ginny and Harry knew. And Lavender. Others probably suspected, honestly. But no, I don't mind anyone knowing. If the next date is anywhere close to as much fun as this one was, I think I'll be quite happy with everyone knowing I'm in a relationship with Fred Weasley." She grinned at him and perched herself on the counter.

"Next date? So, you want to go out again then, Granger? And what's this about a relationship?", he taunted as he stepped towards her, coming to a stop between her knees. He placed his right hand flat on the counter and wound the other one into her curls.

"Of course, I do, and that is, if you'll have me…", she trailed off leaning towards him.

He grinned lasciviously. _'Pull back the innuendo, mate. Neither one of you are ready for that…'_ Fred was trying to figure out why his little voice of reason sounded like Neville when Hermione kissed him hard, running her hands up and down his back. Fred moved his hand to her neck, angling her head for better access when a slurred voice cut through the dim light of the store.

"Merlin's pants, will you two get a room? Some people are trying to sleep."

They jolted apart and Hermione twisted to look over the counter at the floor.

"Malfoy?"


	9. An Odd Conversation

**I've never written Draco before. He always came off to me as a spoiled, whiny kid that was used for someone else's gain. The way I wrote this, he wants to be an independent person and he doesn't understand that you can be independent and be part of a family or a group at the same time. I know lots of people have a love for Draco, so I wrote him as someone who is fighting for his own identity and for finding his own place in the world. If he seems over-apologetic, I'm sorry. I don't really know what he was like after the Battle. I'd like to say he became a decent person, and this is my story so this is how I'd like to see him. I will say I had a bit of trouble with this one. I like it though, so Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Ch. 9: An Odd Conversation**

Fred watched Hermione as she sat in the oversized chair in the twins living room. She peeked over her book to look at the blonde-haired man asleep on the couch. He was snoring loudly, clutching the throw pillow. He had looked halfway human when Fred walked into the living room that morning, instead of the high and mighty ferret he used to be. Fred looked at the clock. It was 8:15. He puttered around the kitchen, finishing up a hangover potion and surveying the fridge for potential breakfast. He watched the potion stop boiling, and poured in into a cup. It was time to wake up sleeping beauty.

Fred walked to the couch and sat on the arm, while Hermione put her book on the table beside her and padded across the floor to kneel in front of the couch. She pushed Draco on the shoulder 3 times, lightly, and he grumbled as he tried to roll over. "C'mon Malfoy, time to wake up, it's morning." She was trying to be nice. All Fred wanted to do was roll him out on the floor.

After another prodding from Hermione, he opened his eyes slowly and they rested immediately on Hermione's face and widened to the size of saucers. He sat bolt upright, straightened his clothes as best he could and suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"There it is. Here, drink this, mate. You'll feel better, though I will say, watching you in pain is a bit enjoyable." Fred shoved the cup at him, smirking at the wizard on his couch. Hermione shot him an unamused look.

Draco took the cup without hesitation, and drank the awful tasting liquid in one fell swoop. Though it had crossed his mind, he hadn't spiked it as a prank. He figured Hermione would be right angry, despite all this guy done to her and others over the years.

"Ughhh…", he groaned. "Thanks…Fred?" Draco peeked up at him, eyes squinted, trying to keep as much light out of them as possible, so as not to anger his headache more. Fred nodded and took the cup from Draco's outstretched hand. After a moment, Draco relaxed against the couch cushions.

"That's a great potion. Need to get the recipe from you sometime. Sorry for stealing your firewhiskey.", he said sheepishly. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Seems like a good idea all the time anymore…"

"I'm less concerned with the whiskey and more concerned with why in the bloody hell you were in the shop? And how you got in there at all?" Fred crossed his arms with this, as Hermione went back to her chair.

Draco sighed heavily. "I was being followed actually. Two men, didn't recognize them. I was headed back to my flat here in the Alley when I noticed them. If I crossed over to the other side of the street, so did they. I saw you two leave your shop and Kingsley told me you had it warded, so before the door closed behind you, I slipped inside. I guess part of the ward was to lock from the inside when an undesirable, such as myself entered, so I was stuck here during the duration of your date. I was already drunk when I came here and I suppose I saw the bottle of Firewhiskey on the shelf and helped myself." He put his head in his hands. After noticing him in the shop and that he was too drunk to walk by himself, Fred had tossed him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs to the flat and quite literally dropped him on the couch. Hermione had brought him a cool cloth and a bucket to throw up in. At least he hadn't vomited during the night.

Hermione leaned forward. "Draco…why were you drunk by six in the afternoon?" She looked concerned for him, something that amazed Fred.

"Because my life is shot to hell, that's why. My father is in Azkaban, I can't get a job because of my last name and this damned scar on my arm and I'm bloody sick and tired of feeling like a failure." Draco exploded. "And I don't particularly want to be talking to you two, or Harry Bloody Potter about it. And why do you give a damn about my life anyway?"

Hermione stood up then, trying her best to control her temper. "Because whether you like it or not, you and Harry are two sides of the same bloody coin. Except, he has people who care about him. Although, last time I checked, your mother loves you. And if you didn't push people away from you, and act like such a git, you'd probably have more friends. Harry has already told me he's forgiven you and you him, that you talked and fought at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, so you can go ahead and give that up." This was news to Fred. He's heard they talked a bit, but not where or that there was a fight. "If you were being followed, just like I was targeted a few weeks ago, we are all in danger again, so forgive me for 'giving a damn about your life'." She sat back down when she was finished and crossed her arms in a huff, looking angrily at the fireplace.

"You're being targeted, too? How?" He looked at Fred. He knew Hermione wouldn't talk to him right now.

Fred shook his head at him at first, but relented after a few seconds. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his nose. "She rented a flat from Anton LeNeave. Harry arrested him the day she was to move in. She's been living here ever since."

Draco stared at the coffee table, wheels turning in his head. "And he's since escaped… Bloody hell. That's what Kingsley meant then, that we should all stick together. It would help if I had someone to stick to."

Hermione turned towards him then. "Where's your mother?"

"I sent her to her aunt's in France. Aunt Aline was a Rosier. She stayed out of all the blood purity here, was disowned, and married a French muggle with an impressive amount of money. She'd be safe there since no one here has spoken of her after she left here in the 40's, and no one would know where to look for her. Aunt Aline contacted her shortly after Father went to prison. Apparently, she'd kept up with us though we hadn't with her. They began writing and she had invited her to visit. Seemed like the best thing for mother to do. I left the estate and got my own place after she left for good. That was about a week ago now." He hung his head. "I just hope that was the right choice and that she's safe."

Fred felt his gut twist up. He couldn't imagine sending his mum away, danger or not. He knew there was strength in numbers and that's exactly what the Malfoys didn't have: numbers. As much as he'd disliked this man, he felt bad for him and knew why he'd gotten drunk last night. Draco had had all he could handle over the last few years. He looked over at Hermione, who leaned forward to speak.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then floo Harry, okay? I'm going to tell him you're here and see if he has any ideas or new leads on LeNeave. I meant to ask him yesterday anyway, but Ginny preoccupied me with shopping and date preparations. I'll be back shortly" With that, she left for her room.

Draco's face acquired a puzzled look and he turned to Fred. "Did I hear correctly that last night was your first date? And she's living here?" Draco's face paled when he realized what he'd just insinuated. He watched as Fred stiffened up a bit, waiting for the rest of his questions. "Wait, no. That did not come out like I meant. What I meant was how did this even come about?"

Fred chuckled a bit at his stammering. _'This would be awkward for someone not in the loop. We are dating now, we are living together, but not like you'd expect. Bloody hell, I can't fault him for asking.'_

"Relax, Malfoy. We've only been seeing each other for about a week. This is a three bedroom flat. George and I offered the spare room to Hermione when she didn't have a flat anymore. Harry and Gin are getting married in December, and mum's driving her nuts since she's the maid of honor. Living here got her out of the Burrow. I've fancied her for quite a while and I guess she liked me too. So, yes, last night was our first date, which you so tactfully interrupted the end of." He looked pointedly at the wizard who was still firmly planted on the couch.

"I am sorry about that, truly." Fred believed him. "I was in a right state. If it's any consideration, after this morning, I would have assumed you had been together a while. It's an odd match, but it looks like it'll work out for you. Thank you for letting me sleep here." Fred had never heard Draco say, 'I'm sorry' or 'Thank you' for anything. If Draco thought they were an odd couple and they were even having this conversation, this was a very odd morning indeed.

"Merlin knows we couldn't let you go home, mate. That was one hell of a stupor you were in." He clapped him on the shoulder, wondering if he remembered being carried up the stairs. "You hungry?"

"I am!", Hermione called from the hallway. She knelt in front of the fireplace, threw in some powder and called for Grimmauld Place. Harry's face appeared in the fireplace, but Fred couldn't hear him. He pulled Draco up from the couch and they headed for the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the fireplace glowed green and Harry stepped into the twins' flat. He followed Hermione to the kitchen, where he stood against the cabinet.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Fred and Hermione exchanged glances before Harry spoke again, this time, a notebook in his hand. "Alright…What did the men look like?"

"They were both tall, one with medium blonde hair, the other black. Both wearing high-end robes, but they were plain black. I didn't recognize either of them from Voldemort's regime. They were trained well, though. Very inconspicuous, I only noticed them when the black haired one tripped over that basket of secondhand robes across from Madam Malkin's and when I turned to see what the noise was, he looked me right in the face. I'd seen them leave the Leaky but wasn't sure they were following until he made eye contact with me. Like he was afraid of losing me in the crowd. That's when I crossed the street and ducked in behind Fred and Granger, here." He was tossing the pear Fred had given him back and forth in his hands, as he spoke, concentrating on every detail. Suddenly he a defiant look appeared on his features. "Look, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

"No.", Hermione said flatly. "But do you want it?" Draco looked angrily at the floor. She looked at Harry then. Harry took the hint.

"Malfoy, we already came to an understanding. I think you need to trust us now and work with us to bring LeNeave and these men down. We can beat this, but it's going to take all of us. I'm going to run the information you gave me down to the Auror Department and then go back to Grimmauld Place. Where are you staying?"

"In my flat, down the street. I hired out Bill Weasley to ward it, so I know it's professionally done. He does good work. I am going to continue to stay there. It's really the only thing I have right now that is actually mine, so don't even ask me to leave. I will not go." He was starting to sound like his stubborn old self, not the mostly broken guy he'd been for almost a year.

"I wasn't going to ask you to move. I couldn't see you volunteering either. I would like to key your floo into Grimmauld Place, just in case. Can you concede to that?" Harry asked him, watching his reactions carefully.

Draco glared at him for a minute, then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Fine, Potter. Do whatever you want."

"Glad to see you agree. I'll take this down to the ministry now and I'll meet you at your flat after. What's the address?" Harry asked as he put his notebook in his pocket.

"55 Diagon Alley. Flat C." Draco deadpanned. As Harry nodded and disappeared through the floo, Draco turned to Hermione. "Is he always going to be such a pain in the arse?"

Hermione looked pointedly at him and gave a small smile. "We can always ask the same of you, Malfoy."


End file.
